Patent Literature 1 mentioned below discloses a long X-ray tube extending in a predetermined direction. This X-ray tube houses a coiled filament inside of a long vacuum vessel and allows thermoelectrons from the filament to hit an anode which is a window, thereby producing X-rays and emitting them to outside.